


beneath the skin of a wizard

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, watch how these guys made $20000 in their bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How will you be conducting your examination?"</p><p>(He's flustered, isn't he.)</p><p>"By checking your skin for markings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the skin of a wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clampkink.

  
  
It is silent in the room. The rumble of traffic far below carries muffled through the thin glass window, and the high, intangible whine of a TV lurks faintly in the background. Kurogane watches his unexpected guest for a long while, trying to discern if the willowy blond actually poses a threat to him. The other is a wizard, after all. He's seen the man loop a string of violet light around a drunkard swaying on the road, yanking him just out of the way of an oncoming car.   
  
Not all wizards are evil, then. This is the first time Kurogane's seen an actual wizard, and it goes against what he knows about their kind.   
  
Wizards come in all shapes and forms, but they have inexplicable powers that are used for any and all manner of vice—pilfering, masquerade, bodily harm... He should turn this man in to the authorities. Instead, this smiling, calm stranger is lounging in his guest room, the one he keeps for Tomoyo when she visits. The room isn't decorated like his sister is used to—whitewashed walls, fluorescent light, simple bed and desk. The sheets and bed are comfortable; at least she can't chide him for that.   
  
(Fai glances around and decides that his savior, his captor, whoever he might be, is a very straightforward person.)  
  
"I'm surprised that you haven't turned me in yet," says the stranger, rubbing at his arms through his thin, sleeved shirt. He has very blue eyes, Kurogane realizes. Bluer than any set of eyes has any right to be. "It's cold in here. I should have brought a coat along if I'd known you were going to hold me up, Mr Black."  
  
"My name is Kurogane." He flicks another glance down the wizard, tries not to acknowledge that the other's shirt and trousers fit him incredibly well. Still, Kurogane remains by the bedroom door, wary of the other. "You saved a man. I have reason to believe that you aren't as malicious as the rest of your kind."   
  
(Fai wonders if Mr Sexy would mind if he conjured some heat to warm himself. Or maybe the heat in those crimson eyes will be enough.)  
  
"Mr Kurogane, then. It's nice to meet you." The blond seats himself on the edge of the bed, looks between the door and the window. Kurogane knows he's thinking about escape. "If you would be so kind as to release me, good sir. I have an appointment to make."  
  
Kurogane snorts at the ludicrous suggestion. Release him? When there are petitions to apprehend all of the magical sort, and send them to the incinerator? It isn't that he thinks this one in particular deserves it—there is the possibility that wizards might be tainted by demons. He can't very well release a rampaging, unpredictable magical being into the night. He owes it to the city as an upstanding civilian.   
  
"I can't let you go if you've bedded a demon," says Kurogane. "You know how the laws are here."  
  
"Well, I guess you can't. I'll be burned someday, either way." The stranger hums. He leans backward, props himself up with his hands. "Of course, it's not because I've slept with a demon or anything of that sort, mind."  
  
(Should he be flattered that Mr Black is checking him out? Because he looks very good. Kind of cute. Muscular. Strong. Not afraid in the least.)  
  
"I can't take your word for it," says Kurogane. A physical examination is the only way to know if a wizard is contaminated, he's read. He purses his lips. It's the only way out of this situation—deem the wizard pure of blood, let him go, and never think of him again. Of course, it's easier said than done. "I will have to ascertain that you're untainted, wizard. Heaven strike me down if I were to set a demonic mage back into the city."  
  
Blue eyes bore straight into him; there's a slight twitch at the corner of those thin lips. "How will you be conducting your examination?"  
  
(He's flustered, isn't he.)  
  
"By checking your skin for markings. Blue-lined scars, raised bumps, stains around your orifices—"  
  
"Don't you think that's a little forward of you? Propositioning me like that?" The damn wizard is smiling, now.  
  
"I'm not propositioning you," snaps Kurogane. "Merely listing the procedures to identify a contaminated wizard."  
  
(Demons don't leave markings visible to the non-magical eye. It seems Mr Black doesn't know that. Any self-respecting wizard can tell you that much.)  
  
"Are you sure a non-magical person like yourself will be able to tell the difference, Mr Kurogane, my good sir?" The blond is smiling, toeing his shoes off. There's unbridled curiosity dancing in his eyes.   
  
"Of course I will," splutters Kurogane. Heat blooms in little clusters on his cheeks. He watches the other warily, wondering if wizards wield magic with both their hands and feet. He doesn't think he's in danger, but... "If you'd disrobe. And lie on the bed. I'll. I'll be back when you're done."  
  
"No need for that." The other is already unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of his pants, setting them carefully aside. He looks just as good without his clothes, albeit a little thin. "I wish to be examined as soon as possible. There are pressing matters I have to attend to."  
  
Kurogane averts his gaze hurriedly when the wizard looks at him, stark naked and wearing nothing but a grin.   
  
"My name is Fai, by the way. In case you've forgotten to ask." The wizard seats himself on the bed, lies back, and stretches himself out, like a cat commanding its space. He shivers a bit. "It's cold in here. Surely you could turn the heat on? Just for as long as I'm here?"  
  
Kurogane frowns, rolls up his shirt sleeves. "This will only take a minute or two. If all goes well, you'll be out of here in five."  
  
(There's a spark of interest in crimson eyes—it kindles an answering heat in him. And Mr Black looks very, very good with his sleeves straining around his biceps.)  
  
"Ever the consummate physician, I gather?" Fai smiles at him slyly as he approaches, settling on the side of the bed with a measure of wariness. The mattress dips beneath his weight. They're both men here—nothing new to look at.   
  
Kurogane checks his face first and bites his tongue when the wizard offers unnecessary comments. "You need to press down a little firmer, Mr Black, the bumps may not be immediately obvious. Yes, that's better."  
  
He decides, very deliberately, not to stick his fingers into Fai's eyes.   
  
Instead, Kurogane examines his forehead, nose and cheeks for anything unusual. He pushes Fai's lower lip down with his thumb—it's surprisingly moist—and eases it to one side, then the other, to better look at the little hollows at the corners of his mouth. Up close, there are deeper flecks of blue in those eyes.  
  
"You're very warm," says Fai. He licks his lips again, a quick dart of pink tongue that Kurogane can't help but notice. "Found any symptoms?"  
  
(Mr Hot And Sexy emanates enticing heat. Fai is very tempted to wrap himself around that warmth.)  
  
"No." Kurogane tips the wizard's face to the side, checks his temple, ear, and sifts through his cornsilk hair, all the better to examine his scalp. He does the same on the other side; Fai begins to purr.  
  
(It feels good. Better than fifty-dollars-an-hour massages, in fact, because this is free. And his masseur is  _delicious_.)  
  
Kurogane ignores the man. He tips his head up by his chin, presses the tips of his index and middle fingers against that pale throat, slides them slowly down. No bumps, no scars. Just a great expanse of smooth, pale skin. He does the shoulders and arms next—those fingers are surprisingly calloused for how unmarked Fai is otherwise—brushes along sharp clavicles and sweeps his hands down lean, firm pectorals.   
  
For all that he's tall, Fai is so slim that Kurogane's hands more than span across his ribs. He sucks a quick breath when Kurogane's palms pass heavily across his nipples, and his pupils dilate.  
  
Kurogane says nothing, carries on with his examination down Fai's midriff and pelvis, very carefully avoiding the thatch of hair between his legs.   
  
"Don't you have to check the pubic area?" says Fai, and his voice is a pitch lower. He spreads his thighs. He's half-hard, and Kurogane looks very determinedly down at his hands.  
  
He can't answer—his throat works uselessly—but there's no denying the effect that Fai's reaction has on him. He flushes. "I'm getting there."  
  
It's as much torment as it is anticipation, and Kurogane asks himself why the hell he's got himself into this. Fai is a wizard, and he can't—  
  
The rest of Fai's legs have nothing for show aside for some pale, spidery scars. Kurogane swallows hard when he returns to the tops of his thighs, sifts careful fingers through dark blond hair. The other hisses when Kurogane gingerly lifts his cock, checks its underside, stretches it to examine every inch of skin. It's the part of Fai that burns hottest. Kurogane breathes in, presses careful fingers over the other's balls, and Fai makes a choked sound in his throat. His hips roll up, seeking.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't. Aren't finding anything of note?" Fai's breathing comes a little harder; he's licking his lips and pleading with his eyes.  
  
"I'm looking," says Kurogane shortly. "Turn over."  
  
Fai obliges. It helps not to look at the extent of his arousal. Kurogane trails his hands down Fai's back, same as before, and his insides tighten when he reaches the blond's hips. Fai lifts them slightly, pushes his ass into Kurogane's hands.   
  
He rakes his eyes over pale, smooth flesh, swallows, makes his way down the backs of Fai's legs. Still no bumps, or blue-lined scars. Slowly, he reaches for Fai's hips again. "I might have to be more thorough."  
  
How the words make it out of his throat, Kurogane doesn't know.  
  
"Really?"   
  
He doesn't know if Fai's joking, either, but the other raises his hips further, curls his legs beneath himself, and desire jolts through his gut. Gingerly, he spreads Fai open, swallows at the ring of pink, puckered skin that is in no way stained. Not at all. Fai whimpers.  
  
"I may. I may have to be. Somewhat invasive." He can't believe he's saying words like that, but.   
  
"Do whatever— Whatever you have to." Fai has his face turned away, his fingers curled into rumpled sheets. Kurogane gulps, resumes his examination into the cleft of Fai's ass, and the man shudders when he presses this thumb against that exposed ring of muscle. Unsteadily, "please."  
  
There are two paths he can take from here: conclude the examination, get the wizard out of here, and see to his own arousal in the privacy of his bathroom. Or, give the wizard what he wants. Because he's flushed and leaking onto the sheets and so very hard.  
  
"Stay here for a bit." Kurogane pulls himself reluctantly away, certain that the trembling mess on the bed isn't about to bolt anytime soon. He leaves for his bedroom, collects a few things, and is back before Fai moves an inch, his soft whimpers muffled in a pillow.   
  
The wizard looks back when he snaps nitrile gloves onto his hands, flicks a bottle open and squeezes clear, cool fluid into his palm, and the look in those blue eyes is one of sheer anticipation, red lips parted with want.  
  
He settles himself back onto the bed, behind Fai this time. "I need you to relax."  
  
Fai trembles when Kurogane spreads him open again, slicks oil over his entrance. He presses a lubricated fingertip in, almost swears when he encounters little resistance—Fai is hot and tight and Kurogane's thoughts are shot to hell. Fai groans, rolls his hips at him, and he swears when his finger slips further in.  
  
The wizard is moaning and writhing. "You might," he gasps, "you might need to. To go deeper."  
  
Kurogane curls his finger within Fai, and the other's response is a low, keening moan. Fai rests his weight on one side, reaches down with his other hand.  
  
"Don't," says Kurogane.  
  
Fai freezes, drops his hand back onto the mattress, and he's mumbling incoherently when Kurogane stretches him, eases a second finger in. Then, a third. Fai tips his head back, claws at the bed. Kurogane curls his fingers inside, and he  _jerks_. "I can't—"  
  
He's close, Kurogane knows, and the knowledge has his loins pulsing like a second heartbeat.   
  
Fai chooses that instant to look back, pleading, and Kurogane is aware of the way his gaze drops to his hips, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows. He sees the decision in lust-clouded eyes a moment before Fai pulls himself away, whimpering all the same, and turns around, crawling over to press his wet, red lips to Kurogane's.  
  
The kiss is hot, searing, and there are hands reaching down, stroking at his erection through his pants. Kurogane pushes himself into that touch—it's too late to deny his interest—and nimble fingers are somehow undoing his clothes and reaching in and— _fuck_.  
  
Calloused fingertips curl around him, hot and a little sweaty, and he follows Fai up when the other raises himself to his knees. Fai pushes at his pants, one hand smearing slick wetness over his cock, the other stroking his balls, and Kurogane groans into Fai's mouth.  
  
Then the blond is pulling away, dropping to his hands and knees and taking him into hot, wet—  
  
Kurogane isn't thinking, is only thrusting, and the reverberation of Fai's mouth as he moans goes right to his balls. He doesn't know how long Fai sucks him for—only knows that mouth feels as good as fuck—and then the damn wizard is pulling away, leaving him cold as he turns around and offers Kurogane his ass.  
  
He doesn't stop to think, he's grabbing thin hips and angling himself and pushing in and Fai's body is like a furnace inside.  
  
The wizard writhes and groans, rocks back to take him deeper with a choked groan.  
  
His control flees and he's rutting hard into Fai, reaching forward to grab hot, hard cock. Fai arches his back, shoves his hips right into Kurogane's, and he's mumbling a litany of  _yes_  and  _please_. Kurogane's breath rushes out of his lungs; the tension in his body winds to fever pitch and Fai tenses up against him suddenly, pulses in his hand, a ragged cry tearing from his throat.  
  
Kurogane follows him over the edge, burning and spilling and incoherent.  
  
\- - - -  
  
"I'm truly sorry about the mess," says Fai a little later. He's immaculately dressed once more, poised and composed and so damn different from the creature not ten minutes ago.   
  
Kurogane's clothes are rumpled and he's a little embarrassed—this shouldn't have escalated the way it did, he's an honest, upright citizen—and he growls. Because there's no way the wizard's going to gain the upper hand. "It's fine. I'll get the sheets cleaned."  
  
"Why don't I do the honors? I should thank you for your... hospitality." Fai's smiling, trying hard not to laugh. "I'll bring them back to you within the week."  
  
It's a bad idea. He just  _knows_  it's a bad idea. Like agreeing to any of Tomoyo's plans is a bad idea. (Tomoyo would love to meet Fai— Oh gods, no.) Common sense would require that he not see hide nor hair of any wizard again. He doesn't need a wizard in his life, and it would amount to charges of aiding and abetting if he were found out, no less. "No. Just, no."  
  
"Are you saying that someone like me can't do laundry as well as you can?" says Fai, cocking an eyebrow. "That's awfully prejudiced of you, Kuro-sexy."  
  
"I'm not— Don't call me that!" He's red in the face and spluttering, and he really does not need a damn idiot in his life.   
  
Fai just smiles, and begins to pull the sheets off the mattress. "I can be trusted to wash sheets, you know. I'm a very clean person."  
  
He says nothing. He doesn't know what else to say. The wizard wasn't this aggravating before.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Fai is with done the four corners of the bed, and he's shaking pillows out of their pillow cases now. It's as if he's at home instead of some stranger's apartment. "Why don't you do the laundry the  _next_  time?"  
  
"No!" snaps Kurogane. Despite it being a not-too-bad idea overall. He doesn't need this. Really. He's perfectly fine by his lonesome self. "The hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking the initiative." Fai winks.  _Winks._  
  
The wizard rummages through the bedside drawers and his face lights up when he finds one of Tomoyo's abandoned bags. Kurogane watches as he shoves the bed linens in. It's like watching a horror movie (porn flick?) gone wrong. One can't help but stare. The wizard is robbing him of his sheets.  
  
"I promise I'll bring them back." Fai steps up to him, tiptoes, and kisses his cheek. Then he's slipping out of the room, and Kurogane turns and follows in stupefied muteness in time to see his apartment door closing.   
  
For a moment, all Kurogane does is stare some more. Then his eyes drift over to the plain paper calendar on the wall, and he sees the scribbled words circled in red on an otherwise empty month.   
  
Tomoyo will be here in four days. Four days, and he doesn't have sheets for her bed. Fai will—somehow, he's sure of it—show up when she's here. With those sheets.  
  
Goddamn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Troll Fai is troll. Initially titled "beneath the skin of a troll". LOL


End file.
